Moments in Time
by Rosette-Crusade
Summary: Chrono Crusade one shots, from different moments in time. Read and review!
1. Teddy Bear

**Moments in Time**

**Teddy Bear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Chrono Crusade series. T-T**

"Rosette, you need to calm down," Chrono said to Rosette, after she tried to use her real guns on one of the carnival games. She was sitting on a bench, and Satella and Azmaria was off doing things.

"I know, but I'm just stressed out about everything. And, well," Rosette said, looking away. She mumbled something in audible.

"What was that?" Chrono said her.

"I kinda want to win one of the games. Satella and Azmaria already has. I know it sounds childish..." Rosette had a slight blush of embarrassment as she said that.

"Then lets win one together." Chrono said as he grabbed Rosette's hand and pulled her up.

"Huh?" Rosette said as Chrono lead her to a game. It was the one where you take a ball and hit down the bottles. Chrono gave the owner of the booth some money, and he owner of the booth gave Chrono three balls.

Chrono thew the first ball, and Rosette thew the second. Both missed, and they had one ball left.

"Darnit! Stupid ball is messed up. You can have the last one Chrono," Rosette said to Chrono. He stood there for a minute.

"Chrono? Earth to Chrono!" she said to him.

"Take the ball Rosette," Chrono said.

"Eh! My shot was way off! At least yours was close," Rosette said (more like yelled).

"Just trust me,"

Rosette gave him the are-you-crazy face one more time, then picked the ball up. Chrono then came over and stood behind Rosette, with his hand on the hand that Rosette had the ball in. Rosette's cheeks turned a light red. "Chrono-"

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" Chrono said, and on the 'three' they thew the ball at the bottles. It hit the bottles dead center, and all of them fell. Rosette's face lit up with joy.

"We did it!" She said, with her fist in the air.

The owner of the booth asked what prize they wanted.

"You can chose Chrono, because your idea work," Rosette said.

"Okay," Chrono said. He asked for a small teddy bear, one that a certain blonde haired girl asked for before she tried to use her real guns on one of the carnival games.

"Is, is it for me!" the blonde haired girl asked, her face filled with joy again.

"Yup!" Chrono said, handing her the teddy bear, "It's the one you asked for before you went all trigger happy."

Rosette glared at Chrono, but when she saw the smile on his face, she smiled too.

**AN: Yeah, I'm not a really good writer. Anyway, this is going to be a collection of one shots. A friend of mine told me to make a story with the word 'teddy bear' somewhere in it, and here it is. This will have spoilers in later chapters.**

**I'm up for suggestions, however, it can only be like "I would like you to make a one shot with the word(s) 'silent'." or something like that. **

**Also, the rating may turn to T later.**


	2. Moon

**Moments in Time**

**Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Chrono Crusade series. T-T**

* * *

><p>"Rosette, what are you doing here?" Chrono asked the thirteen year old girl. He was sitting on a hill that over looked a pond the they, Chrono, Rosette, and Joshua, like to play in. It was about midnight, and Rosette should have been in bed at the orphanage.<p>

"Couldn't sleep," Rosette said as she rubbed her eyes. Truthfully, she was kinda tired. But the young blonde girl wanted to meet Chrono again, even if it was in the middle of the night.

"Did you come here all by your self?" Chrono asked Rosette. The girl gave a slightly sleepy nod. "Then why don't you come and sit over here," Chrono patted a spot on the ground, next to himself.

"Okays..." Rosette said as she sat next to the purple haired demon. She yawned again, and leaned against Chrono's shoulder.

Chrono was glad that it was dark out, because he had a small blush on his cheeks. "The moon looks beautiful tonight," Chrono said, looking away from the girl on his shoulder.

"It does..." Rosette said as she looked at the moon. "Hey Chrono, do you think that I will be able to become a doctor in time? Joshua's sickness has gotten worse," Rosette started to cry, "A-and I don't know i-if I'll be a-able to before he-before he,"

Chrono put his arms around Rosette. "We'll never know what our future holds. And since we can't know, you don't want to just give up and accept things as they are. You have to do whatever you can do."

"T-thanks Chrono..." Rosette said as she looked up at the moon again. "Your right , the moon looks pretty. But I think you look prettier."

Chrono was even more happy that it was night now, because he blushed more than he did earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ack, it's been forever since I have updated. Sorry for being gone of so long! *shot* Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWINGWATCHING! It means a lot to me! Oh, and thank you so much for the prompt 'Night' ****Captain Raye!**** I will use it in the next chapter! **

**Oh, if you are wondering, Rosette is worried that Joshua would die before she became a doctor. I just thought that it's something that she might think. And Chrono might be a little OOC here, but I wanted to add some fluffy :D**

**P.S Rosette said (almost) the same thing to Azmaria in the manga that Chrono said to Rosette here. "We'll never know what our future holds. And since we can't know, I don't want to just give up and accept things as they are. You have to do whatever you can do." ~ Rosette to Azmaria**


	3. Night

**Moments in Time**

**Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Chrono Crusade series. T-T**

**Spoilers for chapter 57!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A night like that one will never happen again.<em>**

It's impossible for me to say it. It's hard to even think it. I used to tell myself that a day will come again where we are all together. Laughing with each other, talking about old times, and just being are selves... I hoped and hoped that things would go back to the way they were.

But, days past by, then weeks, months, and finally years. My hope started to fall. It seemed impossible for a night like that one.

_Satella hasn't been seen since her fight with Fiorette; I don't even know if she is still alive._

_Chrono hasn't come back; I don't know if he is coming back._

_Rosette's fits have been worse; the reason she got this far is her strong will to see Chrono again._

It seems impossible for a night like the one we had at the carnival to ever happen again.

It might be impossible, but I guess that Rosette rubbed off on me.

_**A night like that one will never happen again, but I will never stop hoping.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Prompt is from Captain Raye! (A awesome person I might add). I decided to use 'night' differently ^^; This one is (kinda) short, but I still like it the way it is. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, the POV is Azzy's.<strong>


	4. Queen

**Moments in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade.**

**Spoilers for chapter 56!**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen<strong>

A chunk of wall fell down as two swords clashed. More blood dripped on the blood smeared floor. Heavy panting came from the two demons who readied themselves to attack again.

The amount of time passed since the battle started was unknown. The moon appeared more than once, which means that at least days had passed. Shader had left soon after the roof caved in.

Aion lunged at Chrono again. "How did you bet me? I planed everything out perfectly!"

Chrono blocked the attack as much as he could. He had already lost one of his arms. "I wasn't the one who beat you. It was Rosette." Drops of blood splattered on the floor.

The white haired demon used his other hand to stab Chrono in the eye. Chrono jumped back as blood leaked out of his now useless eye.

"That girl has a lot in her, but I never expected her to get this far." Aion stated as he flicked Chrono's blood off of his hand.

Chrono gritted his teeth from the pain in his eye. He gave a pained chuckle. "Well, that's Rosette for you."

Aion shook his as he prepared for another attack. "I still don't get it though. She was only a pawn in my game."

The purple haired demon charged at is brother. "That's the thing, Aion. You forgot." Aion blocked the attack. Chrono, however, stabbed him in the back with his spine like 'tail.' Blood leaked from Aion's lips.

_"Even a lowly pawn can become a queen."_


End file.
